mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan (character) (disambiguation)
Mitchell Van Morgan is an autistic African-American manga artist who is the main protagonist of the ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' series of video games, animation & films. "Mitchell Van Morgan" may also refer to: Character in other continuities *Mitchell Van Morgan (Dark Horse Comics), from the Mitchell Van Morgan comic series and its spin-offs published by Dark Horse Comics. **Mitchell Van Morgan (Pre-Super Genesis Wave), the version of Mitchell before the Super Genesis Wave. *[[Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell the Comic)|Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell the Comic)]], from Mitchell the Comic. *[[Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.)|Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.)]], from Mitchell Van Morgan Jr.. *[[Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell X)|Mitchell Van Morgan (Mitchell X)]], from Mitchell X. *Sonic the Hedgehog (Shogakukan), from the serialized manga published by Shogakukan. **Nikki, Sonic's alter ego from the serialized manga. Doppelgängers and alternate universe counterparts Dark Horse Comics *Cyborg Sonic *Scourge the Hedgehog *Sonark *Sonic the Hedgehog (Dark Mobius) *Sonic the Hedgehog (future version) *Sonic the Hedgehog (In Another Time, In Another Place) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Light Mobius) *Sonic-Zilla *Sonik *Sonugh the Boghog *Stealth the Hedgehog *Zonic the Zone Cop ''Sonic the Comic'' *Evil King Sonic *Old Sonic Miscellaneous *Cinos the Anti-Sonic, from Sonic the Hedgehog in the Fourth Dimension. *Corrupt King Sonic, from Sonic Underground. *Sonic the Hedgehog (Mirror Dimension), from the Mirror Dimension. Games *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (1998) - The first Mitchell video game, released on the Game Boy and Game Boy Color in 1998/1999. *''Mitchell Van Morgan's Dreamcast Adventure'' - Mitchell's first video game on the Sega Dreamcast released in 1999. *''Mitchell Van Morgan Legends'' - Mitchell's first video game on the PlayStation released in 1999. *''Mitchell Van Morgan CD'' (2000) - The first Mitchell video game video game for the PC released in 1999/2000. *''Mitchell Van Morgan 64'' - The first Mitchell video game for the Nintendo 64 (2000). *''Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis'' - Port of the first game on the GBA. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2001 Sonic Cafe) - A mobile phone game released as part of the Sonic Cafe service. *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (Didj) - An educational game for the Leapfrog Didj learning system released in 2008. *''''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (2008)'' - Port of the first game on the PSP. *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (2013) - A video game for the Wii, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 released in 2013. *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (2018) - An upcoming 2018 video game based on it's CGI/live-action counterpart for the Switch, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PC, iOS and Android released in 2018. Bosses *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Adventure) *Sonic (Sonic Adventure 2) *Dead Line boss (Sonic/Blaze) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) (2006) Other *Sonic the Hedgehog (promotional comic) - A 14-page comic published alongside the original Sonic the Hedgehog in 1991. *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (TV series) - An animated television series created by MITCHELL Project and Nickelodeon Animation Studios, often referred to as "MVM". *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (miniseries) - A four-issue miniseries published by Dark Horse Comics *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (comic series) - An ongoing comic book series published by Dark Horse Comics. *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (manga) - A serialized manga published by Dark Horse Comics in Japan between 2002. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (comic strip) - Series of comic strips published by UK newspaper News of the World between 10 October 1993 to 2 April 1995. *''Mitchell Van Morgan: The First Movie'' - A 1999 anime-influenced film based on the TV series from Nickelodeon Movies originally released by Paramount Pictures in North America and Viacom Networks Japan G.K. in Japan in 1996. *''Mitchell Van Morgan'' (film series) - A planned CGI/live-action film series **''Mitchell Van Morgan'' - The first entry of the film series. **''Mitchell Van Morgan 2'' - The second entry of the film series. *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Troll Associates book) - A 1993 novel by Michael Teitelbaum *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Watermill Press book) - A 1995 children's book based on the Teitelbaum novel *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Play-a-Sound) - A 1995 Play-a-Sound book *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (album) - An album made by Arcade Music Co. in 1996. *''Sonic the Hedgehog Boom'' - An album containing ''Sonic the Hedgehog CD's'' American soundtrack. *[[Sonic (Sonic Adventure 2)|Sonic (Sonic Adventure 2)]] - The boss fights involving Shadow against Sonic in Sonic Adventure 2. *[[Sonic (Sonic Pinball Party)|Sonic (Sonic Pinball Party)]] - The pinball board in Sonic Pinball Party. ja:ミッチェル・ヴァン・モルガン Category:Disambiguation pages Category:Disambiguations